


Mice to have you by my side

by rainingWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst Free, F/M, Gen, Pun title, Romance, SPACE MICE FOR THE WIN, i love space mice?, i wanna write more about space mice, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: His breathing was a distant sea, touching shore and retreating, touching shore and retreating, an old pump that kept going; she felt his presence gnawing at her and she wondered what she did to deserve this man besides her.// shallura





	Mice to have you by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).



Inspired by an amazing art by a fellow shallura shipper on a discord channel.

* * *

The mice murmured in her sleep and breathed sweetness into her ears. Allura woke up refreshed and comforted, not remembering her dreams. She rolled over, blanket winding with her body, and suddenly, she was face to face with Shiro.

He looked kinder in his sleep.

His breathing was a distant sea, touching shore and retreating, touching shore and retreating, an old pump that kept going; she felt his presence gnawing at her and she wondered what she did to deserve this man besides her.

Allura reached over to intertwine their hands. The mice whispered in the back before leaping over her to cuddle her face. They were laughing but it was a warm and gentle laugh that filled her lungs with happiness. One mouse nuzzled her nose while another went over to Shiro and leapt on his head.

Allura smothered her own laughter as the green mouse patted the shock of white hair in between the black and curled up, intent on sleep. The others crawled under Shiro and Allura's joined hands and, too, stilled.

"Hmmm…" Shiro finally opened his eyes and was in the process of yawning before he cut it short. He had noticed the mice and his lips curled up at the corner as he felt the green mouse shift in its slumber. He huffed and Allura smiled in return as their eyes met.

She looked into familiar grey eyes and saw rainy clouds and peaceful gentle storms. She wondered what he saw in hers that would make him soft.

"I guess I can't exactly get up right now, can I?" Shiro's brows arched and it was clear he was talking about the one mouse nesting in his hair.

"Shh, you're going to wake him."

Shiro made a face and this time, she couldn't keep the giggle in and it slipped out. Her laughter was cut short when he gingerly took his hand off the sleeping mice that were using both their hands as blankets and cupped her face. "Well, I guess it can't be that bad if it means I get to see you like this right now."

Allura felt heat glow on her face even if her skin didn't show it. She should get up, really. The rest of the team would be wondering what was taking the two of them so long. Instead, she leaned forward to kiss the man she'd grown so fond of on the nose.

"Yes. I guess it isn't so bad after all."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspiration hit and then I realized that it had nothing to do with the art but the feels are there. I wanted to capture the softness and tenderness of the drawing.
> 
> \- I also hope people won't just look at the title and turn away in utter disgust cause of the pun lmao.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated please?


End file.
